vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet Babies: Explore with Us VHS 1993
FBI Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Fraggle Rock *The Muppet Movie Jim Henson Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Logo * Jim Henson Productions Opening Titles * Muppet Babies Episode Credits The New Adventures of Kermo Polo * Written by: Lois Becker & Mark Stratton Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo * Written by: Hank Saroyan & J.R. Young Ending Credits The New Adventures of Kermo Polo * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Voice Talents of ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Couler as "Animal & Bunsen" ** Kastie Leigh" as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" *** and Barbara Billingsley as "Nanny" * Story Editor and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * Head Director: Karen Peterson * Director: Bob Richardson * Animation Directors: Carole Beers, Charlie Downs, Brad Case, Marsh Lamore, Joan Case, Al Kouzel, Rudy Cataldi, Bob Treat, Gerard Baldwin * Animation Supervisor: Mike Fallows * Animation Dialogue Supervisor: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Roy Allen Smith, Bob Fuentes, Debra L. Pugh, Mike Joens, Doug Vanegrift * Background Design Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Design: Martin Strudler, Robert Schaefer, Bob Smityh, Bill Frake * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphics: Don Foster * Model Design Supervisors: Jean M. Gillmore, Don Morgan * Model Design: Laureen Burger, Rick Maki, Susan Nichols, Cliff Voorhees * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Dialogue and Music Recorded by: Ralph Osborne, Scott Brownlee * Film and Music Editor: Al Breitenbach * Dialogue Editor: Ron Fedele * Assistant Editors: Jay Bixsen, Marc A. Van Der Nagel * Video Post-Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Richard Jacobsen * Post-Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arkle, Trent Johnson * Audio Post Production Services: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Sound Editors: Bob Costanza, Ron Fedele * Sound Mixers: Jeff Haboush, Andy D'Addario * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Steve Williams * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Burton, Victor Iorillo, Jackson Schwartz, Charles Bruce, Steve Williams * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * This Picture Made Under the Jurisidiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Production Manager: Beth Gunn * Film Research: Jessica Dunn * Research: Laurie A. Becker * Production Coordinator: Star Kaplan * Script Coordinators: Karen Cooper, Jennie Lupinacci * Checking Supervisor: Kevin Shaw * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Produced in Associtation with: Akom Productions, Ltd. * Scenes from: "Under the Boardwalk" · Courtesy of New World Pictures * Additional Footage Provided by: Budget Films, EM Gee FIlm Library, ESPN, Filmbank * Associate Producer: Adam Bleibtreu * Producer: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Jim Henson, Margaret Loesch Stimpson Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Voice Talents of ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Couler as "Animal. Bean Bunny, Statler, Waldorf & Bunsen" ** Kastie Leigh" as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" *** and Barbara Billingsley as "Nanny" * Story Editor and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * Supervising Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Maxwell Becraft, Rudy Cataldi, Brad Case, John Cataladi, Joan Case, Graham Morris, Barbara Dourmashkin-Case * Animation Supervisor: Armand Shaw * Animation Dialogue Supervisor: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Yi Chih Chen, Debra P. Pugh, Scott Jorgensen, Scott Shaw!, Doug Vanegrift * Model Design: Enrique Braxton May, Darrel Bowen, Laureen Burger * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Background Design Supervisor: Robert Schaefer * Background Design: Lorraine Marue * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphic: Don Foster * Original Music Score: Robert Irving and Hank Saroyan * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Dialogue and Music Recorded by: West Productions, Inc. * Editorial Supervisor: Richard Allen * Film Editors: Warren Taylor, Ivan Bilancio * Assistant Editor: Jay Bixsen * Video Post-Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Dana Jack * Post-Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arkle, Joe Cook * Audio Post Production Services: West Productions, Inc. * Mixer: David John West * Sound Supervisor: Cindy Rabideau * Sound Effects Editor: Charles Bruce * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * Music Supervisor: Chris Rabideau * This Picture Made Under the Jurisidiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Script Coordinator: Jennie Lupinacci * Production Assistant: Del Whitely * Checking Supervisor: Rob Nadsady * Executives in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano, Joe Mazzuca * Produced in Associtation with: Akom Productions, Ltd. * Special Thanks to: United States Department of the Interior, National Park Service Golden Spike National Historic Site * Additional Footage Provided by: Budget Films, EM Gee Film Library, Filmbank * Associate Producers: Jessica Dunn, Beth Gunn * Producer: Roy Allen Smith * Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith, Joe Taritero * Marvel Productions Ltd. · A New World Company * © MCMXCI Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Jim Henson Video · Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:VHS Category:1993 Category:Jim Henson Video Category:Muppet Babies Category:Marvel Productions Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:1990s